Faking It: Love and Lust
by themockingjaysings
Summary: After Liam cheats on Karma, Karma has a very unexpected reaction. She goes through the typical post-heartbreak symptoms but she also realizes her heart belongs with someone else. This was supposed to be a one shot but I'm adding additional parts.
1. Chapter 1

"Karma?" I called as I walked through the halls. Karma had called me over with an emergency code red text. Whenever there was a Code Red you knew it was an emergency, and whenever it was an emergency you knew Karma was sitting in the bathtub eating twice her weight in chocolate frosting.

I entered her bathroom and sure enough Karma was sitting neck deep in bubbles with a spoon smothered in chocolate frosting firmly in her hands. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying and her eyeliner was running down her cheeks. I walked over to her, taking the spoon from her hands and setting it back into the container, "What's wrong?"

Karma's eyes suddenly filled to the brim with tears, "Liam cheated on me"

I suddenly saw red. How could anyone cheat on Karma? She was the epitome of perfection from her smile to the way she devoured chocolate frosting when she was upset, everything about her was beautiful. I knelt down beside the bathtub and took her hand in mine, staring into her eyes, "I will chop his dick off." I said in all seriousness.

Karma erupted into laughter and smiled, "Please do…" She stopped for a moment and looked away from me, "Join me?"

My eyes widened, "In the bathtub?"

Karma nodded and let out a giggle, "I'm wearing a bathing suit, it's safe and I see one under that blue shirt… Have I ever said blue is your color?"

"It may have been mentioned" I said as I pulled off my blue shirt revealing my bikini top. I was at the beach with Shane when I received Karma's panic message, trying to tan so I wouldn't look like a ghost. I pulled off my shorts and stepped into the bathtub, sinking in across from Karma.

"This tub can fit two people" Karma noted as I adjusted myself against the cushioned back. I nodded and she smiled in response, "I want to be upset about Liam cheating but a part of me is glad"

"Your glad he cheated?" I asked in surprise. Liam and Karma had been head over heels for each other the past three months.I had managed to accept their relationship and had even moved on from the thought of us being together. Karma was everything I'd ever wanted and I had finally gotten to the point where she was just a friend again. Three months. The longest three months of my life were over.

Karma sipped on the glass of champagne next to her, "Now I know that we aren't meant to be. When Aunt Sage read my tea leaves she said that there was someone standing in the way of my true love and I, remember?" I nodded and she continued, "I thought it was you standing between Liam and I but…" She paused, looking me in the eyes.

"But what?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Karma was being strangely vague and slightly alluring. I could only imagine the plan that she was concocting in her mind.

Without any more words Karma leaned in, her eyes locked on mine, and she smashed her lips to mine. I was stunned but soon wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. She ran her fingers through my tangled hair before wrapping them around my neck. She was glued to my body just as I was glued to hers. Our breathing was quick, uneven and broken, three months of waiting had led to this moment. And that's when it came to me… Three months of waiting and those feelings were still there but my availability wasn't, I was with Reagan.

I pulled away, my heart and my mind at war, "I can't kiss you"

Karma frowned as she released me and backed away, "Reagan"

"I'm sorry, Karma." I released my hands from her waist and locked them with her hands, "I don't want to hurt her"

Karma nodded, "But I love you"

My heart dropped but my mind quickly picked it back up, "I've loved you for months now… But I'm with Reagan."

"Amy, I want you to know that this isn't a phase. I'm in love with you, I know I wasn't before but-but I feel it" Karma scrambled for the words, "I don't know when or why or how but I'm in love with you"

I stood up and stepped out of the tub, covered in soap. I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped myself free of the suds, "Liam just cheated on you. You're confused, c'mon, you need a girls night"

She reluctantly got out of the bathtub and into her pajamas without any further words. She crawled into bed with a cup of tea as I put in our favorite movie, Mean Girls and got into bed next to her. Within seconds she was curled up next to me, sobbing her eyes out about how heartbroken she was. I rubbed her back, kissed her cheek, and coddled her throughout the movie though every fiber of my being was telling me to kiss her.

She eventually settled down and watched the movie before she began to drift off to sleep. As her eyes were fluttering shut she looked up at me, "I love you, Amy. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I do. More than a friend. I know I didn't reciprocate the feelings when you wanted me too… but I do now"

"I love you too" I whispered before her eyes shut. And I did. I loved her more than Mr. Krabs loved money, more than Pooh loved honey and more than Brad loved Angelina but I couldn't tell her that. It'd taken me over three months to escape the hold she had on my heart and I was finally happy with Reagan. And she'd be happy too. One day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want to watch this" Karma said as she rolled her eyes at the selection of movies on Netflix. She kept scrolling through the comedy section over and over hoping that a new movie would just randomly show up. Knowing Karma she'd choose one of the few good movies they did have to offer and she'd happily enjoy it.

"So just pick an Adam Sandler movie" I replied pointing to the movie _Click_. Adam was one of my favorite actors and I wouldn't mind watching the movie for a tenth time.

Karma sighed, "I don't want to watch Click… GREASE!" She shouted as John Travolta and and Olivia Newton-John appeared on our screen. She turned to me, earning an immediate eye roll, I'd never seen Grease and I didn't intend to watch it now, "C'mon Amy, you've never watched Grease"

"And I don't want to" I said taking the remote from her hand. I began scrolling through another selection of movies waiting for Karma to choose. Whenever we had a movie night, Karma usually chose the movie. And though we usually sat through Twilight marathons only to criticize the movie, we were set on watching an actual movie this time.

Karma grabbed the remote after a while and set it down, "Amy, can we talk?" She asked diverting my attention away from Netflix. I turned to face her, her eyes were wide and her lips were pursed together… _The Thinking Face. _Whenever Karma was over thinking something she made this face that looked as if she'd just eaten a lemon.

"What's wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "You have the thinking face on" As much as I tried to study her face and figure out what she was thinking, I couldn't. Karma was a great liar.

Karma sighed and grabbed my hand in hers, "Are we going to talk about the other night? Or are you set on completely avoiding it?"

I turned away just to roll my eyes. Yes, I was avoiding the topic due to the fact I was scared to hear what Karma had to say. Had she changed her mind about how she felt about me? I was only a few weeks into dating Reagan and I would have no problem leaving it all to be with Karma, she was in fact, my dream girl.

"What about the other night?" I asked a little too harsh for her liking. She cringed slightly and then shook it off.

"It's been a week Amy, the feelings are still there" Karma explained and the deepest sigh of relief escaped from my mouth. Those were the words I wanted to hear more than anything in this world and when she said them it felt as if a wait had been lifted off my chest.

I bit my lip as I studied her face and it was there. The glisten Karma got in her eye when she was in love. I noticed it when she was with Liam and I was noticing it now as she stared into my eyes. It was there. The spark was there.

"Karma, listen-"

"No. You listen." Karma interrupted, "I get it. You told me you loved me and I completely rejected you, I didn't feel the same. But when I was with Liam something didn't feel right, I felt so… lost. When you started dating Reagan I felt something else, I felt anger, jealousy, I-I hated her because she had you, and I didn't. I know how you felt Amy, I know. I felt it just like you did and I am so sorry. I know you'd be taking a chance on me, I know you'd be risking it all for me. But all I'm asking for is one chance, one chance to show you that I love you and that we belong together."

I never thought I'd see the day that these words would come out of Karma's mouth. Each word she spoke made my heart beat faster, I wanted her more than anything in this world. I wanted to kiss her, not the way I had when we were faking it. I wanted something real, like the other night. I wanted something full of passion and love not lust and unreal feelings but I wanted it based on honesty. I refused to cheat on Reagan and I wouldn't. I jumped up from the couch grabbing my keys and phone off of the table as I strode over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Karma questioned as she followed behind me. She looked scared as if I was walking out on her. Little did she know that would be the last thing I'd ever do to her because I loved her. I loved her at her worst, I loved her at her best, I loved her.

I licked my lips and looked away from her to the door and then back, "I love you, you know that, right?" She nods, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears, "But I can't be with you if I'm with Reagan and I-I can't cheat on her…"

Karma looked down, trying to avoid eye contact before the tears began pouring out of her eyes. I lifted her chin up and forced her to look at me, "And that's why I have to break up with her before we try this… If you're serious I will end it with her right now and it can be us, just you and me. I either want 100% or nothing at all."

Karma's eyes lit up, "I promise I will give this relationship 150% nothing less"

I smiled and walked out the door, "I need to end it with Reagan."

I spent the whole car ride debating on how to break up with Reagan that when I finally reached her apartment I realized I hadn't settled on a solution. I liked her, she was a sweet girl, she was funny and I won't even go into detail about how great she is in bed… but my heart was claimed and I couldn't fight it. I turned my car off and stuffed the keys into my pocket before exiting the car. I walked right up to the main door and entered, taking a deep breath, I began my ascent up the stairs to her apartment.

"You can do this, you can do this" I muttered to myself just as I reached her front door. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. Within minutes Reagan was at the door in her pajamas, her hair neatly tied back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile but it quickly faded away, "This can't be good"

I sighed, "We should talk."

Reagan let out a laugh, "Listen if you want to break up-"

"Break up?" I asked. How did she know? Had Karma called ahead to warn her? Had she told Shane who passed it on to Liam who passed it to Reagan?

She nodded, "I felt this coming, we're just two different people. Sleeping together was one thing but this whole dating thing? It's not really my thing besides I've had my eye on someone else and so have you"

I was at a loss for words, did she really just say that? So if I hadn't broken up with her she would've broken up with me? Her eye on someone else? And all the feelings I thought I had from her escaped like a wave sinking back into the ocean, I didn't love Reagan and I never would.

"So we're okay?" I asked.

Reagan nodded, "I'd still love to be your friend, if that's okay?"

I nodded, "Of course." I smiled and turned away, I was going to drive back to Karma's and enjoy my night with her.

"Can I ask you one question?" Reagan asked as I turned around. I turned back to face her and she bit her lip, "Did Karma finally fall for you?" She inquired, her voice soft and curious.

"Yes"

"Good." Was her only response as she slipped back into her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door and stepped right into Karma's room. She was laying on her bed with a huge bowl of popcorn firmly in her hands, her eyes fixed on the TV. She had settled on watching _Grease _without me.

"You're back!" Karma exclaimed setting her popcorn down. She began to get up but I shook my head and gestured for her to sit down. She adjusted herself against her headboard and frowned, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong, I was just going to sit with you and watch this lovely movie" I walked over kicking off my shoes as I plopped down next to Karma. She snuggled up next to me with a smile plastered on her face, I hadn't seen a smile like this in awhile, "Why are you so happy?"

She reached up and pecked my cheek, "Because I'm with you" That earned a blush from me, "Aw are you blushing?" She squealed, "You're so cute when you blush"

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket over me, "You're such a dork"

"But I'm your dork" Karma grinned flashing me a smile. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and focused my eyes on the TV. I wasn't interested in _Grease _the least bit, I was barely interested in watching a movie. All I wanted to do was cuddle with Karma and talk about how perfect this was.

"So are we really doing this?" I asked as the end credits of _Grease_ flashed on the screen. The movie wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be but I still couldn't focus through it.

Karma sat up and looked me in the eyes, "I'm all in if you are"

I bit my lip contemplating what to say next, I wanted nothing more than to be with Karma. She was beautiful, intelligent, comical and the biggest loser I knew. She'd been my best friend since Kindergarten and ever since our kiss, I'd been confused. I wanted to be with her more than anything.

"Karma, there is nothing in this world that I want more than you, okay?" I said staring into her eyes.

Without any further words she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, she lightly kissed me before pulling away, "I love you"

"I know" I smiled planting a kiss on her cheek, "And I love you too"

"You better" Karma giggled before returning back to Netflix, "So I can officially call you my girlfriend?"

"It's official."

I do love Karma. And I don't think I'll ever be capable of loving anyone as much as I love her. I fell in love with my best friend. And I was able to spend the rest of my life with her if she'd let me.

My phone began buzzing wildly awaking me from my sleep. I gently pushed Karma off of my arm and reached over to grab my phone. The caller ID flashed with _Lauren._ I answered the phone, pressing it to my ear, "What's wrong?"

"It's not what's wrong, it's what's right" Lauren snapped into my ear, she sounded particularly excited despite the fact she was snapping at me.

I rolled my eyes, "What's right then?"

"You and Karma" Lauren said devilishly into the phone.

My eyes widened, how had word traveled so fast when we had just made it official a few hours ago. I barely had time to process the thought of Karma and I being an actual couple but here was Lauren, calling me to confirm the news, "How did you hear?"

"Karma changed her status online which gained Liam's attention who texted Shane who called me to find out of it was true" Lauren explained with a chirp in her voice, she sounded strangely excited.

I took a deep breath, "Alright, it's true. We made it official a few hours ago, besides it's two in the morning, why are you just calling now?"

"Because of what's going to happen at school tomorrow" Lauren stated, "Liam is apparently pissed that Karma moved on so quickly"

"And?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"And he's going to do something to try to win her back" Lauren explained, "Shane wouldn't go into detail but he said Liam was making huge plans"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Karma was weak when it came to Liam and I knew she wouldn't give it a second thought to run back into his arms, "So what do I do? I just got her, I can't lose her."

There was a pause before Lauren responded, "If Karma really loves you, she'll stay. If she doesn't, she wasn't worth it in the first place." And for once, I didn't absolutely hate Lauren, I actually appreciated her.

"You're right" I sighed, "I'm coming home now, school tomorrow is going to be a mess and I'd rather deal with it from the comforts of my own room"

"I'll be in the kitchen scarfing down empty calories" Lauren replied and the phone went dead.

I slipped out of bed and began getting ready to leave as quietly as possible, I didn't want to awake Karma. I tucked my phone into my pocket and began walking towards the door when I heard the sudden stirring, she was up.

"Where are you going?" Karma asked, sleep heavy in her voice.

"Home. Lauren just called me and she sounded like she needed a friend" I lied quickly.

Karma pouted her lip, "No goodbye kiss?"

I wasn't going to leave the offer on the table, if Karma wanted a kiss I was all for giving it to her. I strode over and lightly pecked her lips, "I love you, get back to sleep"

"I love you too" She mumbled as I exited her room and began my trek home.


End file.
